Return from Witch Mountain
by newsiesfreak101
Summary: sry bad title! Ash is spending the summer with her Aunt Alex and Alex's boyfriend Jack Bruno when Sarah and Seth return to visit and save Earth yet again! What will happen though if Seth and Ash can not stand each other? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The day outside was gray and stormy as I drove with my Aunt Alex to where I would be spending the rest of my summer. Yes, my Aunt is the Doctor Alex Friedman who co-wrote the best selling book Race to Witch Mountain with her now boyfriend, Jack Bruno. Worshiped by nerds of all ages. I loved the story too, don't get me wrong. It was just soooo annoying at school when some creeper starts questioning me on weird alien things. Trust me aliens are awesome, but creepy 8th grade boys are not!

"Were here!" Alex said chirpily.

Now, I bet you are wondering why I am spending the summer with my rich aunt in her mansion on the outskirts of Las Vegas. Well my parents recently got remarried after they divorced when I was seven and were off celebrating for the rest of the summer in Mexico, and my talented sister was in a sleep- away camp for aspiring actress's. I was really happy for everyone, but me.

"Hey, Ash!" Yelled Jack emerging from the biggest house ever.

My name is Ashley, but I don't really think it suits me, so I go by Ash.

"Nice to see ya!" Jack said crushing me in a giant bear hug.

"Come on in you can pick any room you like!" Laughed Alex gesturing at the house.

I hoped she was not serious. I mean it might take me just an hour to find the kitchen.

"Thanks guys! It is really great to be here!" I said happily. I was not thrilled with this arrangement, but the least I could do was be nice.

"Wait...um, may I have some help finding the rooms?" I laughed.

"Sure right this way." Alex grinned.

I returned her smile and started following her thinking about how much I wanted a waffle. Little did I know this would be the most exciting summer of my life.

**Discaimer: I do not own the movie Race to Witch Mountain! The only character I own is Ash!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Ashley!**

**I do not own Race to Witch Mountain**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Critics are appreciated!**

**Giving me free chocolate is appreciated!**

**And enjoying my story is mandatory lol!**

**Enjoy! Or else!**

"Hey, Ash?" Jack said walking in.

I was sitting in my new room for the summer with everything already unpacked. I picked a medium sized room, with a great view, and a balcony! Top that!

"Yeah?" I said looking up to him. Man, he was really tall!

"Which one of these do you think Alex would like best?" He said handing me a magazine with different stones on the pages.

"Why? Are you getting her a necklace?" I asked confused.

"Well, something like that," he said grinning like I was supposed to understand what was being implied here.

"I think the emerald would suit her best," I said playing along.

"That's what I was thinking too! Thanks. Dinner should be ready soon!" He said walking out looking happy.

I shrugged and turned back to my laptop. I was looking for some ideas on what I should sketch. I was an amateur artist, but recently I had a bit of drawing block. Sighing, I put down my laptop. I could not find any inspiration on here. I picked up my sketch pad and walked out onto the balcony to sketch the sky. It was almost dark out now and you could just see the stars coming out. I sketched without really thinking about what I was drawing. My mind was elsewhere. I was trying to figure out how I would spend my summer. I mean, besides sketch, or go through jewelry magazines with your Aunt's boyfriend. Suddenly, I looked down at my sketch, and was shaken out of my trip to cloud nine. I had drawn the sky with all the stars in it. What really caught my attention was that I had just finished a drawing of a spaceship in the distance heading in our direction. I looked up into the sky and screamed because a spaceship was landing in my new back yard! I was really hoping it was some geeky fan-club practical joke and not aliens coming to eat my Aunt and my almost Uncle's guts for not portraying aliens correctly! I ran down the giant, spiraling staircase to the kitchen where Alex and Jack were chatting.

"Spaceship! Backyard! Guts!" I panted out of breath.

"They're back!" Alex yelled and ran to the backyard followed closely by Jack.

"What are you doing! Did you not hear what I said about guts!" I yelled confused. Why were they so excited? And who came back?

Cautiously, I tiptoed to the backyard holding the fork I found on the table as a ready weapon for anyone that might attack. Surprisingly, I found Alex and Jack hugging two random, blonde teenagers outside a real UFO. I made my way closer to them, doing my best to stay partially behind a plant at all times.

"We missed you two so much!" Alex gushed.

"Sarah, Seth! It is so great to see you again!" Smiled Jack hugging Sarah and patting Seth on the back, "It has almost been a year and a half!"

Sarah? Seth? OMG! The book they wrote must really be true! These really were the aliens they helped escape! I gasped so loudly I was certain that I had just inhaled as much air as humanly possible. All four heads snapped in my direction instantaneously. Alex, Jack, and Sarah immediately relaxed once they saw it was me. Which was weird because I did not even know Sarah, but Seth continued to glare and stepped protectively in front of his sister until she whispered something to him. I stepped out into the open keeping my eyes wide open for any sign of danger.

"Jack. Alex," I spoke as calmly as I could, "What in the UNIVERSE is going on!"

"Um...You remember the book we wrote...well it's all true." Jack spoke.

All eyes were on me as they waited for my reaction. I bet they expected screaming, running away, or passing out, but I did not think like most people.

"AWESOME! ALIENS! THAT IS SOOO COOL!" I shouted jumping up and down!

Everyone looked pretty shocked at my reaction.

"You are okay with us being form another planet?" The boy Seth said cocking his head in a cute way.

"No duh!" I smiled.

"I knew you were a cool niece." Alex said pulling me into a hug, " You have to keep this a secret though."

"O.K. I will, but I was wondering why you guys came back so randomly?" I said referring to the two good looking aliens in front of me.

"We have.....some things we must discuss," Sarah said looking over at Jack and Alex, "I also heard the good news!"

"What news?" Alex questioned.

"Sarah don't-" Jack said but it was to late.

"Why the fact that Jack and you were engaged of course!" Sarah laughed.

"WHAT!" Alex and I said at once.

** Thanks for reading! I will update soon, but please review! Tell me what you think and give me some ideas if you want to too! I left it on a cliffhanger! OH THE SUSPENSE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Race to Witch Mountain or any of the characters except for Ash/Ashley**

**PLEASE enjoy**

**PLEASE review**

**PLEASE eat a bug**

Sarah looked around confused than gasped, "Oh my! You did not propose yet Jack Bruno!"

Jack sighed, "You just ruined any chance of me making a good proposal."

"Oh, Jack Bruno! I am very sorry," Sarah said.

"Oh well," Jack said getting on one knee in front of Alex and taking out a ring wit the beautiful emerald I had picked, "I know this is not the most romantic, but now that the cat is outta the bag....Will you marry me Alex Friedman?"

"Yes!" Alex said throwing her arms around him.

Cue the simultaneous AWWWWW!

"I am glad to see it has worked out, but now that this has been accomplished we need to speak with you urgently," said Seth.

It was the first time I had heard him speak. He was cute, but he did not seem very friendly.

"About what?" I asked.

"Top secret," Seth said glaring at me.

"Why can't I know! I'm not going to go tell everyone!" I shot back.

"We only need Jack Bruno and Alex Friedman's help. Is your name either of those?" He responded.

This boy was starting to get on my nerves, "No! My name is Ashley Friedman! It is close enough!"

Seth seemed shocked for a minute. He obviously did not see the resemblance at first.

"Sarah, Seth, come inside where we can discuss this further. Ash maybe you should get them something to eat," Alex spoke kindly.

"Yeah sure," I spoke trudging back into the house.

I got the hint. I was not to be part of this "Top Secret" mission, but I guess they could not stop me from accidentallyoverhearing their conversation. I quickly went through the fridge and cabinets and got out some salsa and chips. I balanced all the plates on my arm waitress style and started to cautiously make my way to the living room. I was a bit of a klutz so it was amazing that I made it without injuring myself.

"Here ya go," I said placing the food on the table not so enthusiasticly.

I shot Seth a death glare and left the room. I hid in a part of the hallway where I could still hear what they were saying or make a quick escape if needed.

"So what's the problem?" Jack said getting right to the point.

Their was a pause then Sarah spoke, "The daughter of our leader on our planet has always been... a bit.... adventurous."

"Then, when she heard of Earth she decided she wanted to take a trip here.... kind of like a vacation," Seth cut in, "Her father said no, but she would not take no for an answer and "borrowed" his ship. She flew all the way down here, but crashed like we did. She was not as lucky as us and was captured by your government. If we do not return her to our leader immediately he will invade Earth to find her."

"Jeez! Talk about a over-protective dad!" Jack said.

"So your telling us that we have to find this girl or Earth will....be no more," Alex shuddered.

"All because of this girl Earth is in jeopardy! We need your assistance." Sarah pleaded.

"I never pass up an opportunity to help aliens!" Alex smiled.

Oh no! This was not good! They were going off to save the world and I WAS NOT ALLOWED TO COME!

"I think we should tell Ashley Friedman to come out from the hall now," Sarah spoke.

"She was listening this whole time and you did not inform us!" Seth growled.

"Yes, I see no harm in Ashley Friedman knowing. We will have to bring her along with us, for she can not stay on her own," Sarah said standing up for me.

I walked into the room a little bit embarrassed I was caught. Darn, I forgot about Sarah's powers!

"I'm sorry. I was just really curious," I said looking at Alex and Jack.

"It's A O.K. Ash," Jack said smiling.

I smiled back at him. Then, I turned around to stick my tongue at Seth. Sarah laughed and Seth just continued glaring.

"Sarah. Seth. Feel free to pick any room you like!" Alex said gesturing broadly.

"Your income has greatly increased since our last visit," Sarah said looking around.

"It was all thanks to you," Jack said sincerely, "Now I bet you guys are tired, so we can continue this discussion in the morning. I think it's time we pay another visit to Harland."

**Sorry this is so short! Thanks to my first reviewer and I hope this answered your question! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character except for Ash/Ashley.**

**I do not own Race to Witch Mountain!**

**WOW! Three reviews! Thank you so much! I know my chapters have been really short lately, but this time I will try to make it longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! (desperate much lol)**

**Oh and everything in italics in the beginning is a dream...**

_ Two girls around the age of eight walked into the an empty classroom._

_ "I'm sooo bored," said the pale brunet._

_ "Yeah me two," said the girl with dark wavy brown hair and gray-blue eyes._

_ The girl with dark hair just stared off into the distance then suddenly little ghost-like creatures started to appear in the room. Animals like tigers and lions, and bugs like tarantulas which were still visible even though they were transparent._

_ "Woah!" said the brunet, "This is so cool! Where did they come from?"_

_ "I dunno, but this is awesome!" said the one with the wavy hair, "Maybe it is because we were staring at that!" She pointed to a painting on there teachers desk. It was a picture of the animals in Africa._

_ "Yeah it must have something to do with the picture," The brunet nodded._

_ "Whenever we are bored lets do this! We have to keep it a secret though!" The girl with wavy hair nodded._

_ "Deal," the other girl said._

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I had just dreamed of a memory from my childhood. I wonder why I had forgotten about that. Whenever I look back on the memories of my friend and I with those ghost-like creatures I wonder if I had thought the whole thing up. Well, I guess I would never know. I sat up and put on my slippers, and walked over to my desk to do a quick sketch before we went to see Harland. Picking up my pencil I knew exactly what I was going to draw. The two aliens who had just invaded. They were both extremely good looking. Striking blue eyes and bright blonde hair. They looked nothing like me, for I had dark wavy brown hair and blue-gray eyes. Someone once told me my eyes were the color of the sky before a storm. I drew Sarah smiling because I liked her. She seemed trusting, kind, and caring while I drew her brother Seth wearing his usual glare. He was the exact opposite of Sarah. He was not trusting, cold, and seemed to really not like me. I didn't know why. I am always very friendly and hyper around people, but around new people I can be shy. Especially around boys, but something about Seth just totally ticked me off.

"Hey, are you up?" Alex said poking her head through the door.

"Yeah!" I responded.

"Do you think you have anything for Sarah and Seth to wear. I would give Seth some of Jack's clothes, but they would be way too big on him," Alex laughed.

"Sure thing!" I smiled, glad to be of help.

"O.K. Just bring down what you find. Thanks," Alex said walking away.

I went to my closet and looked through a few things. I found a skirt that would look brilliant on Sarah, and a old sweatshirt that looked guyish enough for Seth. After pulling out a few more things to complete there outfits I got changed. Then, I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to give them their clothes.

"Here are some clothes," I said smiling at Sarah, "I think they will look great on you!"

"Oh! Thank you very much! I will go try on this outfit now!" Sarah said happily skipping to the bathroom.

"Here. Clothes," I spoke shoving clothes into Seth's arms.

"Thanks," Seth said coldly.

We stood their for a couple more minutes glaring at each other. Finally, my eyes started to hurt, so I turned around and walked to the fridge to get some breakfast. Alex and Jack were sitting at the table eating as well, so I went to join them.

"Did you find them some clothes?" Jack asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah," I smiled.

Just that second Seth walked down the stairs in A SKIRT!

"Is this on right?" Seth asked walking into the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!" I said spitting out my cereal in my laughter.

Jack and Alex started laughing hysterically too. I fell onto the floor laughing, and saw Sarah enter the room wearing the sweatshirt I meant for Seth. I must have mixed up the clothes! Sarah looked around confused for a moment, but I guess after reading our minds she understood that skirts were for females and she started to laugh too.

"Why are all of you laughing at me," Seth said blushing.

"I am so sorry Seth," I laughed choking, "I must have given you Sarah's clothes! The skirt you are wearing is for girls only."

Everyone burst into another round of giggles. After we had settled down and took some digital photos we allowed Seth to switch with Sarah.

"Does it look good," asked Sarah spinning around in her skirt.

"It looks great!" smiled Alex.

"Fantastic!" Jack grinned.

"I'm not sure, it might of looked better on Seth!" I laughed.

"I can still hear you," mumbled Seth from his hiding place on the couch. He had done his best to keep his pride even though he was embarrassed out of his mind.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Even we superior beings make mistakes too," Seth nodded.

I was not sure how to take that comment, but I guess he excepted my apology. Now that he was in human clothes I could not help noticing how....hot he looked. Suddenly, Sarah walked over to Seth and put a hand on his head.

"My brother's temperature is normal," Sarah said cocking her head.

"What?" said Jack.

"Well, Ashley Friedman was thinking that he was hot," Sarah responded.

My face got really red as I heard Jack and Alex chuckle. Sarah reading their minds started to laugh too... Darn you KARMA!

"What does that mean?" asked Seth.

Sarah leaned over and started to whisper to him.

"I have to use the bathroom," I interrupted and made a mad dash at of the room. I was so embarrassed. Just because I thought Seth was cute now everyone would think I liked him. I did not like him at all though. He was EVIL! I have to start watching what I think. I walked up to my room and lied down on my bed.

"Ashley Friedman?" Seth said walking into my room.

"Jeez. Just call me Ash. And have you heard of a thing called knocking?" I replied.

"My apologies, Ash," Seth said.

"Just because I thought that don't get a big head or anything cuz I still don't like you," I spoke glaring at him.

"Do not worry my head does not expand," Seth said seriously, "I have come to inform you we are heading to Harland's now."

I cracked up. He was obviously not familiar with the term.

"O.K. I'm coming," I said getting up.

I walked down stairs thankful to see no one was laughing at me. I would just pretend nothing had ever happened.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said sheepishly.

"No problem," I nodded.

"Friends?" She said sticking out her hand.

"Friends!" I spoke shaking her hand.

Maybe shaking hands was some sort of universal gesture?

We all walked outside and piled into Jack's awesome mustang. I was stick in the middle between Seth and Sarah which would not have been so bad if Junkyard was not also stuck in the middle. Ever since Sarah had her reunion with him this morning he never left her side for fear she would leave him again. I could not stand his smell though. He really did smell like a load of garbage. We drove into a parking lot with many mobile homes parked in it. The car stopped in front of a white and green one covered in tinfoil. Suddenly, an eccentric looking man burst out the door.

"Greetings Earthlings!" He yelled.

Then, when he looked into the car and saw Sarah and Seth his eyes widened.

"My mistake. My mistake. Greetings Earthlings and Extra-Terrestrials" He spoke correcting himself. I could tell right away that the discussion with this guy would be interesting.

** What was up with the dream in the beginning? Could Ash have some sort of power? Yeah Ash and Seth are sort of starting to get along! PLEASE REVIEW! Feel free to give me support, ideas, or critics!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating soon! I have a lot of school work, but I decided to do this instead lol! Please enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

**Please do not throw rotten tomatoes!**

"So do you know where we might find her?" Alex asked Harland referring to the alien we were searching for.

We were all standing in Harland's mobile home. Harland was looking intensely at the pictures that flashed before him on the computer. This time we told Harland all that was going on, and he was happy to help. I looked around the tinfoil covered home and I really wanted to laugh when I saw his stash of alien comic books by the window, but I did my best not to.

"So you say she arrived here two weeks ago?" Harland asked.

"Yes. And we are certain that she had a ship much like ours," Seth said.

"Okay kid. Calm down. I'm looking."

"Would they take her to Witch Mountain?" I asked.

"Only if they had hired a new guy," Jack laughed, "I am pretty sure we made a couple people lose their jobs."

"Uh-Oh," Harland said.

"What!?" Everyone said worriedly.

"It seems that we all most go to and Return from Witch mountain again," Sarah spoke, her face blank.

"That's stupid! Why would they use that place again?" I piped in.

"Well their were many rumors that it was shut down and most people believed them, so no one went looking for it. No one really cares about Witch Mountain anymore," Alex said.

"Well that's just great," Harland said sarcasticly, "I never bothered to get more info on this place. If what you say is true, then they must have heavily advanced their security system."

I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard Jack swear under his breath. How un-Disney!

"Do you have anything we can use?" Alex asked.

"I think your best tool is right there," Harland said pointing at me.

"What!? I already told you I'm not an alien!" I spoke loudly.

"You don't need to be an alien to be blessed by one," He smirked and grabbed my arm.

"Hey let go!" Seth yelled looking like he was going to bust this guy's head in.

Harland completely ignored him and pointed to my birthmark.

"See that!" He said pointing to my birthmark which was shaped like what I thought was a cactus, "See it is the mark of Despitalia. The alien goddess."

"I think you mean Dospitalit, and that is indeed her mark," Sarah said looking at me with surprise.

"Yeah whatever," Harland responded, "The point is you are gifted."

"What!?" I yelled.

I really hated practical jokes and this definitely sounded like one.

"This is not a joke," Sarah said, looking at me.

"But how could she have been blessed?" Alex asked.

"I will now find out," Sarah responded determinedly.

"Sarah, do not," Seth spoke looking at her protectively.

She ignored him and stared at me, deep in concentration. Suddenly, I felt faint. I could feel Sarah swimming through my memories, my past, and my deepest darkest secrets. I started to get dizzy, and I blacked out.

"Ash! Ash!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders like I was a rag doll. It could only be...

"Jack," I mumbled.

"Good god! You scared me half-to-death passing out like that!" Jack said like a worried mother.

To worry him more I chuckled silently to myself. In text language that is cstm.

"Alex! Sarah! Seth! She's awake!" Jack's big voice boomed throughout the house. I found myself propped up on the couch in the living room.

In a matter of seconds I had a flock of people surrounding me, hovering around the couch.

"I'm so sorry! I did not know your mind was so defenseless!" Sarah worriedly explained.

"No prob. Just explain to me what you found out," I replied sleepily.

Sarah looked around for support, but getting none, sighed and continued. "The goddess Dospitalit is a powerful goddess, but not because she is strong, but because she is smart and brave. She finds this world fascinating and has been rumored to have visited this planet secretly many times, despite how the rest of the gods disproved. She loved to roam your vast deserts and think which is why her mark is the cactus. From what I have gathered from your memories your mother and father are scientists and were traveling through the desert with you while studying the few plants that grow there when they saw her tall, beautiful self walking through the desert. She disguised herself as an explorer and was astounded by your parents knowledge of a place she liked so much. When she looked at you she had a vision which is normal, for she is gifted with seeing the future. She saw how you would help us and she gave you powers that suited you to do so."

I just sat there. Probably looking really stupid and surprised.

"What powers does she have?" Alex asked intrigued.

" We have a theory," Seth said slowly, "After hearing her memories and learning about her we feel as though she has two powers. The power to create images, like she does as an artist, and the power to make things disappear like an artist."

"A pencil," Every one looked at the speaker, Jack, curiously, "The pencil can create and make disappear."

"Well that was poetic," I said still recovering from shock.

"So your saying that Ash has the power of illusion, making people see things that are not there, and the power of invisibility?"

"As you might say, YUP!" Sarah giggled.

I, once again, just sat there for a moment to regain my composure.

"How do you use these powers?" I asked sounded like an excited kid. My composure regaining could not fix my happy voice.

"You already know," Sarah spoke knowingly.

Then, I realized I had known all along. I remembered the day in class with my friend when all the animals seemed to come out of the picture. I must have been creating that illusion. Suddenly, I smiled. Concentrating I made it look like it was snowing, and then I made a giant beach ball start bouncing around the room for good measure. Everyone looked around in my snowy day/ beach fun wonder.

"Now that, is a cool power," Jack said.

"Apparently, this power is not considered rude on Earth," Sarah smiled.

"Hahaha very funny," Jack said, but he was smiling too.

"You should try turning invisible too," Seth said.

I turned to see him smiling and looking around the room.

"You are amazing," He smiled.

I blushed and really hoped he did not see how red I'm sure my face was.

"Where did Ash go!?" Alex yelled a couple seconds later.

"I'm right here!" I called out.

I wondered why she did not see me. Then, I looked down and realized I could not even see my own two feet.

"I did it! I turned invisible!" I yelled.

I was really happy because then Seth did not see me blush like an annoying girl in the movies. Turning around I gave Seth a quick hug because nobody could see me. He looked down surprised, and I smiled back. Too bad he did not get to see my cute smile.

**Hope you enjoyed! OH HOW I WISH I HAD THOSE COOLO POWERS! Lol please comment! Critics are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry I have not updated in a while! We had state tests! Sorry this is short, but I assure you it is not a filler! I do not own Race to Witch Mountain or any of the characters except for Ash.**

**Please Read.**

**Please Review!**

**Please Enjoy!**

"Are we there yet!" I yelled from the back of the RV.

Jack had rented an RV and we were all sitting in the back bored out of our minds.

"We will be there soon! Hold your horses!" Jack said.

"Fine then...Sarah, Seth you want to play a game?" I asked mischeivesly.

"Sure," Sarah smiled.

Seth just nodded and gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I heard Sarah giggling and shot her a death glare.

"OK, figure out which one is the real me," I laughed.

Suddenly, I had turned invisible and made at least 10 fake selfs appear where I was sitting. I did my best to walk away silently to hide behind Seth. Sarah looked around confused for a second, then smiled.

"I know where she is. Nice trick question, invisible girl behond Seth."

Seth turned around confused and bumped into me. I went sprawling into the wall and hit my head.

"Owwwww," I moaned.

"Ash! Ash! Are you okay!" Seth said saervching around worridley for me.

"Everyone alright back there?" Alex yelled.

"Yeah!" I muttered weakly.

I turned myself back to normal and rubbed the would-be giant bump on my head.

"I'm sorry. Do you need medical attention?" Seth said sounding concerned.

"Naw, I'm alright," I laughed at the way he spoke.

"We are here!" Jack yelled.

I looked out the window and saw the towering mountain glaring down at us. I gulped. I needed to come up with a plan. I would make sure that everyone got out safe, especially Seth. Even if that meant I would not make it out.

**I am writing another fanfic right now too! A Goonies one! If you have not seen The Goonies then you have too! I will post it soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I have not updated in a while! Now that it is summer I will update a whole lot more! **

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Race to Witch Mountain, the only thing I do own is my character Ash and the plot!**

**Enjoy and please Review!**

"What do you suggest we do now?" Sarah asked Jack calmly, or as calm as you can be when invading a secret government facility with the lives of all of mankind at stake.

We had just parked the van and covered it in branches and leaves.

"They must have blocked off the way we got in last time, but this time we have you three. Is there anyway you can use your awesome alien stuff to get us in?" He smiled.

Seth picked the map off the ground and started to look at it intensely.

Suddenly, I had an idea, "Guys I have a plan," Everyone turned to look at me as I proceeded to explain, "Seth can get through the pipes you went in last time. Once we are in I can cause a distraction. I can keep everyone busy with Sarah's help while you guys go look for this girl. Once we have her we can get to her ship, start it up, and escape."

I smiled at all of them, glad I could be helpful.

"No," Seth spoke sternly.

"What! Why!" I yelled.

"It is to dangerous!" He responded sharply.

"Seth, I would be with her. She would be fine," Thank you Sarah for coming to my aid!

Alex smiled and said, "Ash has got this!"

Even Jack helped me out with a, "She'll survive"

Being the extremely mature girl I am, I stuck my tongue at him, not for the first time. Seth said no more but continued to glare at his feet. I felt terrible. Not only was I not going to make it out, but I also would not survive. As soon as I thought this I started to think about ponies, rainbows, and lollipops. Sarah looked over confused at my change of thought, I shrugged. I had to be more careful about the whole mind-reader thing.

"Ok guys! Let's go!" I spoke forcing a smile.

Quietly, we made our way towards the monstrous mountain. Once Jack had knocked out a few guards and Alex had used her almost professional acting skills we were at the pipe thing.

"Seth, can you get us in?" Alex asked.

He turned to look at me, his eyes filled with worry and anger. I gulped. Why did he have to make me feel this bad? Someday he would thank me.

Seth muttered, "I suppose."

He walked straight into the tunnel thing and in only a matter of seconds had opened it for us.

"It seems they have advanced there security system greatly," Sarah piped up when she saw the look of disbelieve on all our faces.

The inside of the tunnel was dotted with all sorts of electrical wires, flashing devices, and all sorts of strange contraptions.

"We still got in though," I laughed.

Seth whispered only loudly enough for me to hear, "Not yet we haven't."

Crawling through a small tunnel with five people is not the most comfortable experience. Especially, when you are dodging all the strange wires that are supposed to keep you out. Luckily, Sarah was able to deactivate most of them with her mind. Jack and Alex led us down the ladder to the tunnel they used last time and we slid down. It would have been fun if I was not freaking out.

"Ash, are you ready to create a distraction?" Sarah questioned as soon as we had made it down the slide.

I nodded, "Jack, Alex, Seth see ya soon"

My voice broke on the word Seth and before any of them could say good bye in return Sarah and I were racing down the empty hallway. Soon we made it to a large room with a bunch of crates. There were so many crates I knew this had to be the legendary storing room of the government's many secrets. This was perfect. Sarah nodded in response and we ran out into the open. I could feel all the security cameras point at us. Shouts of guards running towards us were like music to my ears. I was ready. As soon as the first guards appeared in the room, I disappeared. I made ten copies of myself appear, all looking frightening.

"It's another one of those alien things! This one can clone herself," A terrified guard yelled.

I almost laughed at his mistake. Sarah was throwing whatever her mind could get it's hands on like nobody's business while I had my clones run all over the place. Jumping on crates and terrifying guards. Then, I created a stampede of wild animals.

A guard shouted, "We need backup now!"

As if on cue fifty more guards appeared armed and ready to kill, but beneath the flying objects, curtsey of Sarah, and the illusions I created, the guards were just running for cover. They did not know what was real and what was an illusion. I smiled the plan was working.

**Seth's P.O.V.**

We were running down the hallway at, what could possibly be, the speed of light. Following my tracker we had found our leader's daughter, Sarina. Rounding the corner I spotted a giant, glass room. Inside it was a girl with black wavy hair. As if she expected us, she looked up and smiled.

"Seth, quickly! Sarah and Ash need our help!" Alex said pushing me through the glass.

Sarina stood up and smoothed out her hospital-like clothing with an air of royalty.

"I knew you would come," She smiled.

"Come on! We must hurry. My sister and friend are in danger," I scowled pulling her through the glass.

Alarms screamed from all directions.

"Why are you always so uptight. If you were not so cute I might hate you," She cooed.

Sarina was beautiful and had always seemed to like me, but I had never returned her feelings. She was so perfect though...

"Seth get your butt over here! Come on!" Jack yelled in his booming voice.

I grabbed Sarina's hand and practically flew down the hall after Jack and Alex. I looked behind me to see tons of guards chasing after us.

"Go, go, go!" Jack shouted.

We followed the sounds of shattering glass and found Sarah and a bunch of Ash's fighting the guards.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

I sighed in relief as I saw Seth, Jack, and Alex rush into the room with the alien. My relief washed away as soon as I got a look at the girl's face. She was lovely, perfect, gorgeous. I could never compare to her, and to top it all off she was holding Seth's hand! I was going to beat the crud out of her! Jack and Seth were already kicking butt, and Alex was using her high kicks to knock out a lot of unsuspecting guys. More and more guards just seemed to pour in though. Their was no way we would all make it out. Now was the perfect time for my plan. Sarah was to distracted to listen in on this one. I scurried over to Jack and turned visible.

"Jack! I'm going to distract them you guys gt to the ship!" I told him.

"Ash. Don't. Be. Crazy." Jack panted as he took down a couple more guys.

"You know we'll never make it out if we keep this up. I'll distract some of them and you get to the ship. If I'm not there in ten minutes leave," I commanded.

I turned invisible and sprinted to the top of the crates, and pried one open revealing some ancient book.

Turning visible and holding ti high above my head, I shouted, "Guys I found the book!"

The guards all looked up. My plan was working. I ran out of he room as fast as my feet could carry me clutching the book to my chest. Tons of guards chased after me because they though the book as actually important.

"Ash! No!" I heard Seth shout and a tear found it's way down my cheek.

The only sound I was not expecting was a high, bell-like voice saying, "I will get her!"

This was not part of my plan! She was going to mess everything up. The whole reason we were here was to save her! I rounded a corner and turned invisible as guards rushed past me. Moments later the girl stopped and looked directly at me even though I was invisible

"Seth. Is. Mine," She growled and picked me up by the collar.

I was so surprised to see throat-ripping anger on her face that I did not even have time to yell, "Say what?". She opened the closet behind me and pushed me in. A feeling of darkness overwhelmed me. I felt my own powers turn on me as I could not turn visable again. Falling into a horrible dream where I was haunted by my own illusions. I was never going to make it out.

**Yeah! A super long one just for you peoples! Pleasse Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Disclaimer- I do not own Race to Witch Mountain, and all I own is Ash and the plot.**

** Enjoy and review!**

I had been lying on the hard, cold floor of the closet for what seemed to be eternity. Throughout my long torturous eternity I had come to realize what this girl's powers were. It didn't take me to long to figure it out after Sarah had not seen me being pushed into a closet and forgotten coming, and how I was now lying on the floor invisible, and unable to move because I was being tortured by my own illusions. Seth haunted me 24/7 along with occasional glimpses of Sarah, Jack, and Alex. All of them crying and looking for me but none of them ever seeing me. I wanted to shout out "I'm here!", but they didn't exist. The girl also haunted me while smirking at my helplessness or hugging Seth while laughing at me over his shoulder. If I ever made it out of here she might want to get that pretty head of hers to another planet before I smashed it in like a melon with a baseball bat! Time seemed to pass so slowly and that at least I was a little thankful for, but as soon as those government goons searched this area I was done for. If Seth ever came back to save me all he would be able to salvage would be what was left of me after I was dissected like a frog in biology class.

"Ash! Are you here!" I looked up to see Seth! My Seth!

"Seth! Here! I'm here!" I shouted.

"Ash!" He said then walked over to me.

I put out my hand to touch his face, but then he disappeared. He had only been another illusion. This had been the most realistic out of all of them. Suddenly, I wanted those idiot government workers to find me and slice me up. I could not stand the illusions, and it did not look like I was ever going to make it out! I might as well prepare to die.

"Where is she?" I heard someone that sounded like Seth whisper.

"You go this way and I will look the other way," Someone who sounded like Sarah responded.

I heard the clatter of footsteps coming this way and moaned. These illusions were driving me crazy. The door to the closet creaked open and Seth snuck in.

"Ash!" He yelled before rushing to my side.

"No. Go away!" I cried.

"Ash! We came to save you!"

"Kill me now please. If you have any pity on me kill me now," I said looking up towards the heavens.

"Ash! What in the universe are you talking about?" Seth asked sounding freaked out.

"Your just an illusion. Soon you will disappear and then I will be alone again," I cried.

"Could an illusion do this?" He asked.

Then, he leaned down and kissed me right on the lips. Then, I believed him, and kissed him right back. It was not a very long kiss, but it sent shudders down my spine anyway.

"Your Seth. Your real," I smiled putting my hand on his cheek.

He smiled down at me. For the first time his stone-like, cold look was completely broken. Just at that moment Sarah rushed in and as I turned red as a beet, Seth's cold look returned again.

Sarah looked at me with twinkling eyes before she said, "Can she stand?"

"I don't think so," Seth replied.

With that he scooped me up into his arms as easily as if he was picking up a piece of paper.

"Jack, and Alex are waiting at the ship. We have to hurry!" Sarah informed me.

"Let's go," Seth replied with a determined look on his face.

Sirens screamed as soon as we walked out, and we knew guards were on the way. We ran (or should I say Seth and Sarah ran) so fast I knew if I was not in Seth's warm arms I would never be able to keep up, and I was on the track team! Guards were soon following us, so Sarah threw as many objects backwards as her mind could. I leaned my head into Seth's hard chest and concentrated. Soon we were helped out by many T-rex's, my all time favorite dinosaur! RAWR! Then, I almost laughed as Sarah and Seth's giant UFO crashed through the roof of the building. That UFO must be made of some pretty tough metal if it can crash through an almost impenetrable government facility. It was easy to tell who was driving (*cough* *cough* Jack). Alex and Jack opened up the doors and screamed for us to get in. Seth and Sarah ran even faster and made it into the ship just on time. Sarah ran to help Jack with the controls as Seth sat down breathing heavily with me still in his arms. I cuddled into his chest and was leaning up to kiss him just as Jack suddenly had a coughing fit. Seth got pretty red and to my disappointment set me down. I looked up and glared at him, but I knew I wouldn't stay mad for long.

"Ash! I was so scared! What in the world happened," Alex said crushing me in a hug.

I forgot they had no idea what had happened to me.

"Where's the girl?" I asked, terrified.

"Who? Sarina? We dropped her off at Alex and Jack's house so we could come get you," Sarah replied.

Then, her face and Seth's lit up with recognition.

"I should have known she did that to you! Why did I not warn you? Her powers are extremely powerful!" Seth ranted with his head in his hands.

"Yeah I realize that now," I sighed.

Jack and Alex looked at us confused.  
"Sarina was the one who got rid of me," I explained.

"Seriously! Well tell us what happened!" Alex shouted surprised.

Yeah! Story time!

"Well, I was trying to distract the guards so you guys could get out even though my plan required me to not get out. Then, this Sarina girl ruined my plan by running after me. To get her to go away I turned invisible and hid against the wall, but she seemed to know I was there and picked me up by the collar and threatened me. She threw me in a closet and turned my powers against me. I was haunted by my illusions, invisible, and couldn't even move," I said.

"Wait. Why would she do that? What did she threaten you with?" Jack asked.

I got really red when he said that, and while fidgeting I replied, "She told me Seth was hers."

Seth's head snapped up to lock eyes with me. I blushed yet again.

"Oh," everyone seemed to reply.

At that moment, Seth stood up and grabbed my arm.

"We need to go check the engine," He muttered.

I heard Sarah and Alex giggling quietly while I'm pretty sure Jack growled. Seth pulled me to the other side of the ship where the engine was located and looked at me with his cold glare.

"Stop glaring at me like that," I whispered.

His face relaxed and suddenly he looked upset, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I should have warned you."

"Yeah. Most people warn their friends that they're alien girlfriend is a psychopath," I muttered.

"Girlfriend?" Seth asked.

"That's what I said," I growled at him.

For the first time ever I heard Seth laugh. His laugh was adorable and irresistible. It took all of my will power to not laugh with him.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned.

"Because," He smiled, "I. Love. You."

Seth leaned down and kissed me again. This kiss was absolutely perfect and was the best second kiss ever. We stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity, but this eternity did not seem so bad after all.

**The story is not over yet! Please review! It makes me happy!**


End file.
